<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I wanna hear it again" by Space_Case_Axy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525423">"I wanna hear it again"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy'>Space_Case_Axy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Non-Consensual Tickling, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora gets bitten by the tickle bug, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we publish our first draft like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day together in the Magic Kingdom, Sora gets the urge to hear Riku's laughter just one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I wanna hear it again"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Woot! My first fic of the year! Oh my gosh, its not another Pokemon one either!</p><p>But onto this story. Oh my gosh, I managed to write a fanfic under 1k words~! And behold, it is another tic-fic.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora flopped onto a large fluffy bed, his hair barely dry from his recent shower, a few drops making their way onto his nightshirt. The day had been filled with walking and waiting in lines at Disneyland. </p><p>Imagine…waiting in <i>LINE</i> at Disneyland after you saved Mickey and the Disney Worlds how many times? <i>Ugh.</i> But Sora didn’t mind too terribly. Riku, however, did mind and grumbled most of the day; but he was most likely going to grumble about something either way. For Sora, however, being able to be so close with Riku for such an extended period of time was worth his aching feet. </p><p> </p><p>The doe-eyed hero looked over on the other half of the large bed and smiled, Riku was lost in slumber and looked so peaceful. He must’ve fallen asleep shortly after Sora started his shower. Sora had to keep reminding himself that he was actually there, with Riku. His friend had been gone for so long, but after perils and never giving up, he and Riku were finally together once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sora’s heart skipped a beat upon remembering how often he got to hold hands with his dear Riku that day. He recalled when they were checking the photos from a ride they had just exited; Riku had laughed upon seeing the silly look on Sora’s face. That laugh...it was like the sound of kittens to Sora. Adorable, playful, and just so...</p><p> </p><p>Before Sora knew it, he was crawling over to Riku. He needed it. He needed to hear the precious yet low laugh again. Riku had been through so much and just being able to laugh would surely raise his spirits. At least, that is what Sora’s mind was telling him; justifying what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>Riku awoke with a start! The sensation of ten wiggling fingers on his belly was strange to wake up to! He nearly lashed out his hand, but was met with a smiling face and those adorable blue eyes of the adorable idiot that had the only key to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sora?! What are y-you…h-hnngh...~!” he had nearly let a giggle escape before he sealed his lips, trying to silence grunts of obvious muffled laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Riku! I wanna hear it again!” the boy giggled, letting his fingers wander as they tickled, them soon finding...</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aaahh~! Aaa--hahahaa! S-SorraaahahaAAAH! Stoooop!!” Riku laughed, twisting away from Sora and curling into a protective ball, a mess of giggles and heaving as he caught his breath. As the air returned to his lungs, he heard Sora’s mischievous laughter. What was this all about?! </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What did you...want to hear?” he asked between another gasp of air. </p><p> </p><p>Sora’s laughter halted and a wave of realization hit him. He had just tickled Riku, the person he cared for like no other...without a second thought! As if it just <i>had</i> to be done, and thus he <i>did it</i>. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I uh...j-just wanted to hear you laugh again!” the brunette admitted softly, unable to look directly at Riku as he more or less explained himself. “When you laughed earlier today, it really made me feel happy to see you having such a great time. I guess I just...wanted to hear you laugh more, Riku...”</p><p> </p><p>Riku was taken aback at Sora’s innocent honesty. He had just wanted to hear him...laugh again? It would’ve been annoying if it weren’t so adorable. However, Sora had caught him off guard and was now going to pay him back in spades!</p><p> </p><p>“Is that <i>so</i>?” came the tickle-victim’s reply. There was a hint of darkness in his tone, but Sora was too flustered to catch on.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. I’m sor--!” before Sora could finish, he had been more or less pinned down onto the bed on his back. Sitting on his thighs was his silver haired companion, a devious grin on his face. Riku had overtaken him not only easily, but quickly! Before Riku could bare to see a trace of fear in Sora’s eyes, his fingers found their tickly way under Sora’s arms, just above his ribs. </p><p> </p><p>All the shock Sora had felt in a matter of moments instantly vanished and was replaced by the all too familiar, yet also foreign sensation. His body was acting as if he was in pain, but instead of screams and cries escaping his lungs, a contorted laugh escaped. Once it made its way out, there was no stop to the flow of tormented giggling. With his legs and torso pinned to the soft bed, Sora was trapped and his only defense was helplessly flailing his feet and jerking his body as Riku got steady revenge. </p><p> </p><p>“R-Rikuuuu~!! Pl-Pleeeheheheheeee!!” giggles poured from Sora like a fountain as he tried to squirm away, but alas he was more sensitive than Riku and many more places on his body were ticklish, as Riku found out. “—Ahahaha~! Staaahhhahahahaaap!” he squealed between gaggles of giggles and wiggling. </p><p> </p><p>Then...he heard it!</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s soft but unmistakable laughter. Through the tickle-induced tears, Sora saw Riku above him, laughing so genuinely and openly. Sora’s heart swelled with happiness upon hearing such a beautiful sound. He held in his own fit of giggling just to hear Riku laughing at his expense; a price he was willing to pay hand over fist. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Sora~” came Riku’s voice in a mockingly sweet tone like that of Sora’s previous tomfoolery. “<i>I wanna hear it again~</i>” His fingers began their dance again along the brunette’s very ticklish stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to argue, Sora gave him exactly what he wanted, his laughter filling the air once again.</p><p> </p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Thanks so much for reading to the end. Hope ya had as much fun reading as I did writing, teeheehee!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kudos and Comments keeps fanfic writers like me strong and partially alive, so please do keep them coming!<br/>~chu~</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>